


Девочка со спичками

by Lady_Ges



Series: Secret Santa [3]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ges/pseuds/Lady_Ges
Summary: Куда только не сбежишь от обязательной предрождественской суеты.
Series: Secret Santa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624681
Kudos: 2





	Девочка со спичками

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darita](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Darita).



Рождественские каникулы приближаются с неотвратимостью всадника Апокалипсиса: фальшиво-добродушная фигура толстяка верхом на олене. В одной руке бутылка кока-колы, в другой — венок из тряпичного остролиста и пластиковых шишек. И Jingle Bells из каждого увитого гирляндами утюга.

Ая признает, что с праздниками у него странные отношения. С одной стороны, миссии на праздничные дни выпадают редко, и это хорошо. С другой — толпы покупательниц, жаждущих внимания и эксклюзива.

В знак борьбы с этим неизбежным злом он даже собирает из еловых лап и веточек омелы несколько очень рождественских икебан по всем правилам и некоторое время ощущает мстительное удовлетворение человека, создавшего совершенно непродаваемую вещь.

Ровно до тех пор, пока не слышит голос Хлоэ, соловьем расписывающего покупательнице глубокий смысл композиции, ее невероятную благопожелательность по фен-шую и еще какой-то восточной традиции. Через час с лишним колючий кошмар в низких вазочках расходится подчистую. А Мишель с гордостью демонстрирует список заказов на точно такое же, только круче.

Кэн, скотина и предатель, громко напоминает, что обещал Куруми свозить ее в Лондон за покупками.

Предрождественские полторы недели грозят быть очень, очень долгими...

Шанс на спасение приходит неожиданно — вместе с Юки, сетующим на какой-то очень неудачно сгоревший архив. Уже второй по счету.

Ая даже читает предварительный отчет: здание конца девятнадцатого века, капитальный ремонт проводили вместе с электричеством, пятьдесят лет назад, как раз после войны. Страховщики грешат на неисправную проводку и сторожа, пользовавшегося слишком мощным обогревателем. Удивительно, что раньше не полыхнуло.

Мысль приходит где-то через минуту. Блэкпул — тихий туристический городишко, пара часов езды от Лондона.

И никакой икебаны.

— Если хочешь, съездим посмотреть. Возможно, это не единственный городской архив.

Кэн, верно уловивший суть нехитрого командирского плана, укоризненно качает головой. Фри хмурится и советует на всякий случай взять с собой оружие.

Впервые за день Ая смотрит в ближайшее будущее со сдержанным оптимизмом.

В вагоне поезда, идущего в Блэкпул, Юки просто и незатейливо счастлив. Ая сидит рядом, рассматривает туристический буклет и тихонько улыбается в такт своим мыслям. Можно подвинуться ближе, опустить голову на плечо и молчать.

Идею подсказал Хлоэ, печально посетовавший на командирскую мизантропию и совершенно непродаваемые формы, которые она принимает.

Сгоревший архив подворачивается как нельзя кстати: тихий курортный городок и действительно интересная информация; где-то там должны были лежать личные дела со всех приютов графства. Возможно, под шумок удастся разжиться чем-нибудь полезным. Продемонстрировать потом, что они не просто так рванули подальше от магазина в самое горячее время года.

Город встречает их холодной моросью, и Юки морщится, пытаясь поглубже натянуть кепку. Ая смеется, хлопает по плечу и быстрым движением натягивает ему капюшон. Юки ворчит про ограниченную область видимости, но убрать помеху не пытается — Ая обещает смотреть вокруг за двоих.

Вселение в скромный хостел: одна комната, две кровати — соображения безопасности неплохо сочетаются с легендой про братьев, решивших съездить куда-нибудь на каникулах, занимает минут десять. Назвать имена, забрать карточку-ключ. Зима, туристов немного. Девица на ресепшене, рыжая, веснушчатая, флиртует с Аей и вываливает все свежие новости вместе с целым ворохом флаеров. Юки примечает для себя треккерский музей и океанариум и гадает, что же выбрал опекун.

До сгоревшего архива они идут пешком — всего пара кварталов, город хорошо бы рассмотреть подробнее. На непритязательный взгляд Юки — очень похоже на Винчестер. Аккуратные домики в один-два этажа с аккуратными фасадами, аккуратные беленые заборчики и лужайки. На самом пожарище ловить нечего, старый дом, полный старой бумаги, полыхнул, как спичка, а что не догорело — залили пеной пожарные.

Подробности им щедро сообщают в кафе на углу. Время как раз между поздним завтраком и ранним обедом, посетителей нет, и скучающая официантка охотно пересказывает улыбающемуся Ае самые свежие городские новости. Юки лениво ковыряется вилкой в салате, рассматривает развешанные по стенам гирлянды из елочных веток и остролиста.

Ничего нового. Короткое замыкание, страховые агенты, зашедшие пообедать, удивлялись, как оно раньше не сгорело. Домашние дети, уличные дети... Очень жаль, что теперь уже и концов не найти, а в последнее время приезжали, искали... Потом беседа плавно перетекает на местные вечерние клубы, и Юки окончательно перестает слушать.

Ситуация такая простая, понятная и ожидаемая, что от нее за милю тянет подвохом. Ая верит чутью, но никак не может понять, что же он упустил. Архивы благотворительных организаций, муниципальное здание — тянет максимум на махинации со страховкой.

Может, разыгравшаяся от мизантропии паранойя?

Ая еще пытается крутить мысль так и этак, когда Юки вытягивает его на набережную, по-зимнему пустую и не по-рождественски тихую.

— А вы Рождество праздновали? — волны бьются о каменные ступени, сбегающее к воде, и мальчишка так старательно не смотрит в глаза, что фыркнуть или промолчать никак не получится.

Ая и не пытается. Приобнимает, прижимая к себе, и тоже не смотрит в глаза. Вспоминаются почему-то глупые, забавные мелочи, и он говорит. Про новый год, бабушкину ступу, в которой толкли рис для моти, маленький храм на соседней улице, сливовые цветы из теста, которые они лепили с сестрой.

От разделенных воспоминаний до странности тепло. Ае кажется, что отец с матерью бы обязательно поняли. Приняли еще одного ребенка. Ая-тян так точно была бы рада...

Юки слушает, не перебивая, прижимается ближе. Потом рассказывает сам. Про Рождество, елку, подарки, прибившуюся к банде малышню, бывших домашних детей.

Ая слушает, мысленно холодея от понимания, что именно упустил в рассказе официантки. «Домашние дети*». Проект по пересылке бездомных в колонии. Кроуфорд говорил, так раньше забирали и прятали паранормов. А теперь кто-то начал поднимать архивные записи.

Интересно только, это единственный такой несчастный случай или есть еще? Не надо ли немедленно уезжать из города?

Совершенно счастливый Юки составляет планы завтрашней прогулки по музеям, и можно только улыбнуться этому энтузиазму. Если их заметили и узнали, то уходить сразу — практически признаваться, что они что-то нашли.

В любом случае, стоит предупредить Мамору.

В гостиницу они возвращаются поздно, вдоволь налюбовавшись на рождественскую подсветку города. Юки шлет пару наиболее удачных фото Мишелю, получает в ответ печальный смайлик. Ая только фыркает, заглядывая через плечо, ерошит волосы. От этого становится тепло, и в сон Юки проваливается совершенно, безоговорочно счастливым.

И просыпается посреди ночи от того, что в замке кто-то слишком громко и неумело скребет отмычкой.

— Да входите уже, — Ая сидит, держа одну руку под одеялом. — По-человечески постучать не судьба?

Юки подбирается, косится в окно на пустую улицу.

— Стучаться скучно, — магнитный запор едва слышно щелкает, открываясь. Ночной гость втягивается в комнату с профессиональной бесшумностью, закрывает за собой дверь, усаживается на пол. Свет с улицы дает рассмотреть короткую стрижку и повязку на глазу.

— Фарфарелло, — в голосе опекуна отчетливое узнавание и немного удивления. — Мне говорили, ты вне игры.

— Экстренная мобилизация, — гость разводит руками и, кажется, улыбается. — Но к Сочельнику я обещал быть дома.

— В чем проблема?

— Какое Такатори дело до нашего проекта? — Вот теперь это почти угроза. Юки напрягается, еще точно не зная, к чему готовиться — бить или бежать.

И... что за проект?

— Никакого, — Ая демонстративно перекладывает пистолет на колени, ставит на предохранитель. И, похоже, прекрасно понимает, о чем речь. — Мы здесь практически случайно. Но мне уже интересно.

— Случайно, говоришь? — Гость фыркает почти весело. — Ты какой-то очень уж... хронически случайный, Абиссинец. Ладно. Будешь уходить или поучаствуешь?

Усмешка эта слегка разряжает висящее в комнате напряжение. Юки задается вопросом, кто же к ним пожаловал. Старый друг, вроде Кэна? Старый враг? Хочется включить свет, но двигаться, привлекая к себе лишнее внимание, страшновато.

— С чего такая неслыханная щедрость? — Голос опекуна звенит открытой насмешкой.

— Экономия сил и времени, — смех неожиданно приятный. Добродушный. — Хочешь рождественское приключение, Абиссинец?

Рывок не отследить, гость в мгновение оказывается у Аиной кровати. Юки видит его спину, ни на минуту не обольщаясь, впрочем. Его просто не сочли сколь-нибудь стоящей угрозой.

— Хочу, — опекун, кажется, и бровью не ведет. — Платить будешь информацией. Хочу знать, куда я влез.

— Утром.

Гость напоследок поворачивается к Юки, окидывая его внимательным, ехидным взглядом, и утекает так же бесшумно, как и пришел.

Можно успокоиться, отпустить спрятанный под подушкой пистолет.

— Я предупрежу Кэна. Завтра утром ты уедешь, — Ая устало трет лицо ладонями, ложится. — Прости, отпуска не получится.

— Никуда я не поеду. — Юки сердито отворачивается к окну. — Я не балласт!

— Я не знаю, во что вляпался.

Ну, честно, да.

— Тогда разделяться еще опаснее.

Опекун вздыхает, бормочет что-то про любопытного кота, который свернет себе однажды шею. Но к теме немедленного отъезда больше не возвращается.

Ая до утра прокручивает сложившуюся ситуацию.

Выходит странное. Фарфарелло, пришедший побеседовать, не вписывается ни в одну мало-мальски стройную теорию.

Все очень серьезно и прислать больше некого?

Все это слишком малозначащий эпизод, чтобы задействовать кого-то еще?

Их обнаружили в первый же день. Значит, следили.

Берсерк из Шварц говорил про экстренную мобилизацию. Возможно, никого больше с боевым опытом просто не успели найти.

У Розенкройц все так плохо с кадрами? Оперативники заняты где-то еще?

Возможно, разделяться и вправду не лучшая идея. Яснее будет видно утром, если Фарфарелло соизволит принести обещанную информацию.

Пока что Ая пишет Кэну, вкратце обрисовывает ситуацию, договаривается о связи и тревожном сигнале. Команде лучше быть готовой к неожиданностям.

Юки все утро выразительно и совсем не любопытно молчит. Так что остается только фыркнуть, взъерошить такому нелюбопытному ребенку челку и вкратце пересказать истории времен токийской юности.

Фарфарелло появляется, когда они садятся обедать в тихом ресторанчике по соседству с хостелом. Ая и сам не уверен, чего он ждет. Обычного шварцевского эпатажа, наверно, вроде белого костюма на миссии или оранжевой банданы. Но берсерк выглядит до странности цивильно: короткая стрижка, темная куртка, джинсы, полосатый красно-золотой шарф, повязка на глазу разрисована какими-то причудливыми завитушками.

— Фудзимия, — а вот ухмылка у него по-прежнему хищная и слегка безумная. — Ты что, и правда по образованию педагог?

Незаконченный институт и Коа. Не то, что хочется забыть, не то, что легко вспоминать. Странное начало для беседы.

Юки рядом ерзает, порываясь что-то спросить, но так и не решается.

— И тебе здравствуй.

Берсерк фыркает, но плюхается в свободное кресло, подзывает официантку, тыкает пальцем в какой-то причудливый десерт.

— Так как у тебя с детьми?

— Не убиваю.

— Убивать и не надо. Упаси нас все святые убить этого ребенка. Шкуру снимут.

Ая выдыхает. Медленно. Борется с желанием потереть виски.

— Ты обещал информацию. Так что давай с начала, если тебя не затруднит.

— In principio creavit Deus caelum et terram. Terra autem erat inanis et vacua, et tenebrae super faciem abyssi, et spiritus Dei ferebatur super aquas**... — Берсерк смеется и смотрит на Юки.

— Это мой воспитанник. Юки. Техподдержка.

Фарфарелло фыркает, явно приходя к каким-то своим выводам. Но выкладывает на стол распечатки и карту, вырванную с мясом из школьного атласа, и разрисованную разноцветными кружочками.

Блэкпул на карте есть — его круг закрашен красным.

— Этот архив уже пятый за последние два месяца. Все так или иначе связанные с проектом «Домашние дети».

— Он же давно закрыт, — не выдерживает Юки. — Я читал. С семидесятых.

— Закрыт, — берсерк криво улыбается. — А прошедшие через него дети до сих пор живы. Это не всех устраивает. Но пожары привлекают ненужное внимание.

— А внимания и так многовато, — Ая кивает понимающе, кладет руку воспитаннику на плечо. — Ты уверен, что это у кого-то из ваших сдали нервы?

— К сожалению, да. И лимит на несчастные случаи в этом году мы уже исчерпали.

— Хорошо, — ситуацию, конечно, стоило бы хорошенько обдумать, но решать надо уже сейчас. — Кого мы ищем и где?

— Бриджит Маккенна, пятнадцать лет от роду. Полторы недели назад ушла из дома, громко хлопнув дверью. До этого обвинила родителей в нежелании сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы защитить своих.

Девица на фотографии — настоящая ирландка, огненно-рыжая, сероглазая, вся в веснушках, улыбается задорно.

— Ее кто-то надоумил.

— Я тебе больше скажу. Ей кто-то помогает.

На этом, собственно, любые сомнения на тему влезать — не влезать, кончаются. Ая видел немало доброхотов, готовых открыть подростку глаза на несовершенство мира. Кое с кем даже сталкивался. На длину катаны. Девчонку надо спасать.

Информации слишком мало, чтобы сделать более-менее обоснованные выводы. От первого поджога до последнего — два месяца. Первые четыре — практически окрестности Белфаста, пара часов на машине. Блэкпул — первый случай в Британии.

Никакой особой логики или системы.

Синие кружочки на карте — возможные цели. И их слишком много, как будто в каждом втором городишке этой чертовой страны был собственный центр по торговле детьми.

Юки успевает спросить вслух то, о чем Ая только подумал.

— В каждом первом. Мы работали с самыми крупными, где проще всего потерять пару-тройку детей. С тех пор многое было перевезено в провинцию, там арендная плата меньше.

— Наш главный вопрос — куда дальше? — Ая рассматривает карту, мрачно поджав губы. — Куда она дернется дальше?

— Бьюри, — одноглазый... Фарфарелло уверенно тыкает пальцем в один из кружков. — Туда вывезли часть манчестерского архива. Удобная цель. Там и из наших-то, по-моему, никого нет.

— Тогда Бьюри. Выезжаем завтра на рассвете.

Он обещал Юки треккерский музей. Девица вполне может подождать эти полдня.

В снятой напрокат машине воняет дешевым освежителем для воздуха, Юки дремлет на заднем сиденье, завернувшись в плед.

Утреннее шоссе пустынно, Ая гонит на предельной скорости, и делать все равно особенно нечего. Карты распечатаны, маршруты намечены, а дальше придется опрашивать местных.

Сама их задача наводит мысли о какой-то странной и не очень рождественской сказке. Где огнедышащий дракон и принцесса — одно и то же лицо, а у рыцаря стилет вместо меча.

Городской архив размещен в одном здании с музеем и инфоцентром для туристов. Идеальный проходной двор, где на глазеющих зевак никто не обратит внимания. И, естественно, никто ничего не помнит и не видел. Ни девицы, ни слишком интересовавшихся зданием.

Одноглазый... Фарфарелло, вспоминает какого-то Шульдиха, который, зараза рыжая, был бы очень кстати. Ая морщится, но соглашается, что вот прямо сейчас — да. Был бы полезен. И поясняет в ответ на недоуменный взгляд:

— Он телепат. Та еще скотина, но специалист классный.

В паранормальщину Юки не верит, но после интерлейкина готов признавать, что есть вещи сложнообъяснимые.

"Есть многое на свете, друг Горацио", — как любит пафосно цитировать Хлоэ.

— Скотина — это слабо сказано.

— Информации у нас нет и не предвидится.

— Да, с предвидением тоже глухо. Давайте-ка вы, — их неожиданный компаньон жмурится и разминает пальцы, — погуляете по музеям.

— Хвост, если что, холить и лелеять? — Ая понимающе улыбается, и это весело, если бы не было так странно.

Комментировать Юки решается только в ближайшем музее. Том самом, в котором находится городской архив. Посвященном, кстати, истории ХХ Ланкаширского стрелкового полка. Куда интереснее, чем рассматривать какое-нибудь современное искусство, которое нравится Мишелю и Хлоэ.

— Непрофессионально, что кошмар.

В стеклянной витрине перед Юки трость офицера, с которой он высаживался на берег Галлиполи еще во времена Первой Мировой. И что британский стрелковый полк забыл в каком-то там Галлиполи?

— Непрофессионально, — Ая пожимает плечами. — Но с информацией нам даже Криптон не поможет. Слишком мало времени.

И слишком много объяснений.

Юки и сам знает, начальство лучше лишний раз не огорчать подробностями. Только искать иголку в стоге сена на сомнительного живца — то еще развлечение.

Практически бесполезное.

Хвоста не заметно, хотя они честно и не торопясь обходят всю экспозицию, так, что в глазах уже рябит от манекенов в красных мундирах. И напыщенных офицеров на парадных портретах, не слишком от этих манекенов отличающихся.

В музее Искусства, напротив, искусства современного куда больше, чем традиционного, и Юки развлекается, придумывая картинам названия. Ая делает страшное лицо, стараясь не смеяться, потом присоединяется.

В ближайшее кафе они вваливаются в замечательнейшем настроении.

Там их находит Фарфарелло, и Юки впервые пугается, безоговорочно верит Аиным рассказам про берсерков и боевое безумие. Зрачок в единственном глазу сжат в точку, а ухмылка наводит на мысли о расправе немедленной и кровавой.

— Я промахнулся, — голос хрипит. — Ночью сгорел архив в Карлайле. Вместе с ночным сторожем. У нас меньше суток, пока за ней не послали команду ликвидаторов.

Опекун выдыхает ругательство сквозь зубы, подзывает взмахом руки официантку, просит упаковать все заказанное с собой. Юки не по себе от такого стремительного перехода, но он встает, помогает забрать судки и коробки. Сейчас самое главное — уехать как можно быстрее. Перекусить можно и в дороге.

Ая гонит по шоссе сосредоточенно и молча.

Ошибка, обернувшаяся жертвой, давит на плечи. Надо было вытрясти все подробности, затребовать информацию у Криптона, не пускать все на самотек и чутье берсерка.

Юки молчит где-то на заднем сидении. Кажется, снова дремлет.

Повисшая в салоне тишина слишком тяжелая и вязкая, слишком наполненная виной, чтобы ехать с ней в одной машине, и Ая решается.

— Тебе эта девчонка кто? Сестра? Племянница?

Фарфарелло молчит слишком долго, так что он уже перестает ждать ответа.

— Ее биологическая мать работала с Кроуфордом в одной команде. Так что скорее кузина.

— Почему именно она?

— Пирокинетик. Внешний скандал. Внутренний раскол.

— Почему? — неожиданно подает голос Юки, шуршит фольгой, разворачивая бутерброды. — Почему внутренний раскол?

Ая бы и сам спросил, но не надеется на ответ.

— Оперативники отдают своих детей на воспитание. За таким ребенком не уследили, — Фарфарелло выжидательно протягивает руку назад, принимает от Юки кусок хлеба с сыром. — Это можно грамотно подать.

Грамотно подающие, вот значит как. Кто-то пытается поссорить тех, кто вышел в цивил, и тех, кто отродясь туда не собирался? Новость тревожная.

На взгляд Аи в королевстве и так куда менее спокойно, чем хотелось бы.

Дальше они едут молча. Но тишина эта уже не давит. Скорее — мобилизует.

Кофе на заправке совершенно отвратительный, но зато горячий. Самое то под успевшие остыть кровяные колбаски. А у Фарфарелло под повязкой, оказывается, аккуратно сведенные шрамы и протез, достаточно реалистичный, чтобы не дразнить лишний раз дорожную полицию. Можно было бы пустить его за руль, но темнеет слишком быстро, чтобы Ая доверил ему вести.

Берсерк смеется, ехидствует про недоверие к Тварям Тьмы.

Юки вызванивает очередной отель из толстого справочника. За вечер им явно не управиться, а ночевать в машине без особой нужды глупо.

Ая обнимает воспитанника за плечи и молчит в ответ на незаданный вопрос. Он бы пообещал, что все получится, но сам слишком в этом не уверен.

В город они приезжают уже в темноте. Улицы сверкают рождественской иллюминацией и полны народа. Юки не надеется, что у них сходу получится кого-то найти. Максимум — выяснить общую диспозицию.

Сгоревшее здание обтянуто желтыми лентами, но ни полиции, ни страховых агентов уже не видно. Юки накидывает капюшон и ныряет под ленту. Внутри кучи залитого пеной хлама, обгорелые деревяшки, обуглившиеся пачки бумаги. Как будто кто-то основательно полил все бензином, перед тем как поджечь.

Идти приходится осторожно, выпачкаться сейчас было бы некстати. На месте гибели сторожа единственное более-менее расчищенное пространство, белый контур на полу и расплавившийся чайник на остатках стола. Ничего интересного.

Примерно это он и сообщает Айе, добавив для очистки совести свои соображения по поводу бензина.

Мрачнеет от этого Фарфарелло. Бурчит про "Мелкая. Не справилась с даром".

Юки немножко завидует чужой уверенности. Сам бы он... Сам он пока толком ничего не смыслит в криминалистике. Он освоит. Обязательно. Команде нужен хороший и разносторонний аналитик, раз уж в бойцы он со своим зрением никак не годится.

Но стоит ли искать сверхъестественную причину и без этого прекрасно объяснимым вещам?

Везет им в ближайшем кафе. Официантка, купившаяся на харизму опекуна и мелодраматическую историю Фарфарелло о кузине, которая все никак не может доехать до родного дома на рождественские каникулы, внимательно рассматривает фотографию, а потом сообщает, что девицу эту видела днем, в компании смешливой темноволосой толстушки.

Это след — явный и четкий. И надежда, что цель еще не успела выехать из города.

Подарок от Санты? Авансом, так сказать.

Из кафе они целенаправленно двигаются к вокзалам. По дороге Фарфарелло беседует с кем-то по телефону, громко, эмоционально и с дичайшим ирландским акцентом. Договаривается, чтобы проследили за въездами и выездами. Обещает кому-то встречу со Шварц, если девица сбежит.

— Репутация — великая вещь, — поясняет уже с безупречным безликим выговором ведущего из ВВС, жмурится самодовольно. — Что? Я оперативник, мне положено знать страну.

Ни на одном из вокзалов никто никого похожего на их пропажу не видел.

Впрочем, они особо и не надеялись.

Если те, кого они ищут, не полные идиоты, то давно уже взяли напрокат машину и исчезли из города.

Возможно, загадочные ирландские информаторы хотя бы к утру принесут какой-то намек, и можно будет решить, куда ехать дальше. Кружочков-целей на карте слишком много, и теория вероятности не на их стороне. Что и продемонстрировала.

На ночь они останавливаются в гостинице с видом на железнодорожный вокзал. Четыре звезды и нетуристический сезон — номера находятся быстро.

Укладываются спать без особых ожиданий, зато в полной боевой готовности.

Утро начинается с кофе и булочек. Булочки еще теплые, одуряюще пахнут корицей и ради них можно простить излишне креативное рождественское оформление буфета. Юки украдкой зевает над своим апельсиновым соком.

Телефон Фарфарелло разрывается пронзительной трелью, и он срывается с места, рявкает в трубку что-то совсем уж неразборчивое.

Ая нестерпимо хочет поинтересоваться у Юки, понял ли тот, о чем речь, и немножко жалеет, что английский ему, как ни крути, не родной.

— Ее видели у железнодорожных касс, — берсерк поясняет уже на бегу. — Сопровождения не заметно.

Ая понимающе кивает, проверяя оружие. Не заметно и нет — две большие разницы. Драка у всех на виду — не то, что им сейчас нужно, но лучше рискнуть. Если в противниках не полные идиоты, второго шанса им не предоставят.

Всякие планы летят к черту с первой же секунды, когда в ответ на негромкое: "Бидди!", девчонка вешается Фарфарелло на шею с воплем "дядя Джей!"

Силой никого и никуда тащить не придется, и это хорошо.

Ая даже позволяет себе на мгновение понадеяться, что все обойдется, и они сейчас все тихо и мирно разъедутся по домам, но мужчина — средний рост, средний возраст, снежинки в темных волосах, вдруг ускоряется, как будто торопится опоздать на поезд. И чуть не врезается в девчонку, прямо сейчас рыдающую в плечо шварцевского берсерка.

Ае достаточно пары шагов и ненавязчивого тычка, чтобы подправить чужую траекторию, выбивая из руки нож. Незадачливый нападающий выворачивается, пускается бежать. Ая срывается следом, краем глаза успевая заметить, что Фарфарелло вместе с Юки утягивают пропажу под относительное прикрытие вокзала, долой с открытого пространства.

В кармане куртки вибрирует телефон, Ая отвлекается, вытаскивая трубку. И очень надеется, что никто не станет развлекаться рассылкой смсок на экстреный номер.

"Снайпер. Второй этаж, третье окно от моста. Кроуфорд".

В нужном окне темно, и платформы оттуда видны как на ладони. Он чертыхается, вслепую набирает на телефоне тревожный код — Юки получит, поймет, передаст Фарфарелло. Говорить сейчас — только сбивать дыхание, а его и так не хватает.

Запертая служебная дверь вылетает с одного удара, Ая взбегает по лестнице, когда слышит глухой хлопок выстрела, звуки борьбы и невнятную ругань. Дверь в комнату гостеприимно открыта, и первое, что он видит — лежащая у самого порога снайперская винтовка, а второе — Санта Клаус с перекошенной бородой над бесчувственным телом горе-снайпера.

Санта Клаус очень знакомо и очень зловеще сверкает очками, поправляет бороду.

— Фудзимия, ты не хочешь знать.

— Не хочу, — Ая закусывает губу, давя нервный смешок. — Он попал?

— Отдам я своего берсерка недоучке. Полиция через три минуты. Уходим.

Они спускаются к перронам вместе, там Кроуфорд подмигивает напоследок и ныряет в толпу. Ая оглядывается в попытке выцепить его взглядом, но видит только красную с белой оторочкой шапку рождественского ряженого, добродушного толстяка. И уже совершенно не уверен, тот ли это Санта.

Фарфарелло с детьми ждет его в одном из маленьких магазинчиков, девочка, кажется, уже прорыдалась, и теперь ревниво поглядывает на Юки.

— Снайпера ты снял? — Берсерк прищуривается вопросительно, кивает на возникшую на перронах суматоху и взбудораженно бегающую полицию.

— Санта Кроуфорд, — Ая согласился не спрашивать, но не поделиться деталями выше его скромных сил.

— Тогда спасибо за помощь. Мы сейчас домой, и вам советую, — Фарфарелло фыркает с нескрываемым весельем. — Заглядывайте в Сочельник, Салли обещала сделать гуся с яблоками и глинтвейн.

Ая старательно не обращает внимания, куда и когда утекают паранормы. Вместе с ними утекает ощущение крупных и чудом не случившихся неприятностей. Магия Рождества, что ли.

— Кто такой Санта Кроуфорд? — Юки едва не подпрыгивает от любопытства.

Кто? Старый враг? Старый знакомый? Провидец чертов. Где только отсиживался и какого черта эта смска, если он сам успевал?

— Брэд Кроуфорд. Бывший командир Фарфарелло.

Вот прямо сейчас хорошо бы позвонить Кэну и отменить тревогу. Сообщить, что они возвращаются к рождественским икебанам.

— Бриджит обещала пирокинез показать.

В кристально честные глаза подопечного Ая смотрит не без любопытства. На десять минут же отвернулся, а они успели спеться.

— Возвращаем машину в Блэкпул. Дальше по обстоятельствам.

Юки фыркает и пристраивается рядом.

Кэн... как-нибудь переживет. Пусть Хлоэ припряжет к работе, раз уж тому так в тягость командирская мизантропия.

А на Рождество, чем черт не шутит, можно и в Ирландию. Там, похоже, кроме гуся с глинтвейном будет много чего интересного.

И кого тоже. Не стоит упускать возможности.

*Home Children («Домашние дети») — термин, которым обозначают систему детской миграции, основанную в 1869 году, а также более 100 000 детей, отправленных в Австралию, Канаду, Новую Зеландию и Южную Африку из Великобритании. Современники считали, что все дети-мигранты были сиротами, но позже стало известно о том, что у большинства были в живых родители, иногда не имевшие никакого представления о судьбе своих детей после того, как тех отправили в детские учреждения, а иногда убеждённые в том, что их детей усыновили где-то в Британии. Детская миграция не проводилась в годы Великой депрессии (1930-е), однако полностью не прекратилась до 1970-х годов.

** «В начале сотворил Бог небо и землю. Земля же была безвидна и пуста, и тьма над бездною, и Дух Божий носился над водою» — Библия, Ветхий завет, книга Бытия 1:1


End file.
